My Angel
by love-of-my-existance
Summary: Isabella Swan is an archangel, exiled from heaven.When she comes to Forks, she is shocked to see a coven of vampires going to school with humans. Her prejudice is soon overcome when she meets Edward Cullen. BxE
1. Hate at first sight

**Title: **_**My Angel**_

**Pairings: **_**Bella/Edward**_

**Summary: **Isabella Swan is an archangel, exiled from heaven. When she comes to Forks, she is shocked to see a coven of vampires going to school with humans. Her prejudice is soon overcome when she meets Edward Cullen. BxE

**Word Count: **_**2,644**_

Chapter one

Hate at first sight.

(Bpov)

I still cannot fathom how two small words are meant to describe all that is High School. Personally, I think something along the lines of , _a place were you spend eight boring hours a day, sitting in a chair listening to some 'teacher' drone on about stuff that is wrong half the time, _would fit a little better.

The first time I had put myself through the schooling system, I had been excited. I saw it as a chance to act normal and learn about the history of the world: the events I had been at and seen happen. Now, the eighth time I had started a 'new school,' I could only wish that suicide was an option for me.

I walked into reception, and was greeted by a tired and stressed looking woman. Nether the less, she smiled warmly up at me, and asked how she could help.

I beamed as brightly as possible, "Um, I'm new here, I was just wondering if I could get my class schedule."

"Of course," she said. She placed her hands on the keyboard of the computer and looked up at me expectantly. "Name?"

"Isabella Swan," I informed her, trying to look excited. I noticed the spark of interest in her eye as I introduced myself. I expected it. In a small town, such as Forks, Washington, news travelled fast. The gossip about a seventeen year old girl moving into a house by herself was sure to have caught the attention of the town's die-hard gossipers. She typed in my name, and printed out a schedule and map for me. After pointing out the main buildings, she returned to her work, and I left the office. I got back into my car; a red, ancient Chevy that I had purchased in the 50's, and followed the line of traffic around to the front of the school. I quickly found a park, and cut the engine, pulling out the map. After one glance, I had it memorized.

The first few periods breezed by. In English, the teacher Mr. Mason gave me a book list and asked if I had read any. He, along with most of the class, gawked at me when I replied that I had read them all. By the time lunch came, I was positive this school was going to be as boring as the last.

I headed towards the cafeteria, followed by a swarm of people. One of the girls, Jessica, a tiny thing with dark, wild curls, trotted next to me, in order to keep up with my brisk pace. I didn't even bother to acknowledge her as she prattled on about teachers and classes.

--

I ended up sitting at a full table with several of her friends, squished between her and a guy with blonde hair called Mike. It was sitting there, attempting to look interested in the conversation that I first saw _them_. They were sitting at a table in the corner, away from any windows. There were five of them, and each one looked inhumanly beautiful. They weren't eating, or talking and though each had a tray of food in front of them, none of them touched it. Unlike most of the students in the room, they weren't gawking at me, so I could stare at them without worrying about meeting another pair of curious eyes.

They didn't look alike, aside from their collective beauty- out of the three boys; one of them looked like a weight lifter, with dark curly hair and arms the size of my head. The one sitting next to him was tall yet lanky, thought still with some serious muscles. He had blonde hair, and was staring out into space with a pained expression. The last boy was the most beautiful of all. He was shorter than the others, though not by much, and had a disarray of bronze hair. He was less muscular than the other two as well, but he had an extremely well toned body.

The two girls were opposites of each other. One was tall and statuesque, with blond hair and could have been on next month's issue of _Sports Illustrated_, swim suit edition in a flash. She was the type of girl that gave every other girl in the room a serious self esteem issue. The other was small to the extreme, with black, cropped hair that pointed in every direction and pixie-like features.

Yet, every one of them had the same pale skin-paler even than mine, and people asked me if my mother was Albino. And, despite the difference in hair colour, all of them had dark eyes, with purplish bruises underneath.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Jessica, cutting her off mid-sentence. She followed my gaze, and smirked. "That's the Cullen's. Gorgeous aren't they. The big one is Emmett Cullen, The tall blonde is Jasper Hale, the hot bronze haired one is," she broke off with an embarrassed giggle as the boy in question turned to look at us. His eyes flickered between us uninterested, for a second, before turned back to his family. Jess lowered her voice and continued, "is Edward Cullen. The blonde girl is Rosalie Hale, and the other one is Alice Cullen. They all live together with their adoptive parents, Dr. Cullen and his wife." She giggled again. "But they are all together," she whispered in a scandalous voice, "Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. Edward's the only single one, and trust me; he doesn't date." He voice sounded rather annoyed when she said this, and I smiled slightly as I gathered she had been turned down already. Obviously disturbed by this train of thought, Jess turned away and continued her conversation with the others on the table. I continued to stare at the beautiful 'family', but with narrowed eyes. Under my breath, so softly that no one at my table would notice, I snarled, "Vampires." And every head on their table whipped to look at me, with various degrees of shock on their faces.

And here I was thinking this year was going to be boring.

-------

Their faces portrayed shock. Of course, they wouldn't have been expecting me, the new girl, to know their secret, would they? They looked a lot like the last coven I had seen, but they had gold eyes instead of red. That was…odd, but I didn't care. I would eradicate them and protect my father's people. I felt a jolt in my stomach as I thought of the people they must have gorged on from this school- taking advantage of their beauty to lure the unaware students to their deaths.

"Bella, are you okay?" My reverie was broken as I looked away from the coven and to the students on my table. Their faces portrayed worry and concern, except for Jessica, who looked rather annoyed. _Probably pissed that I hadn't been listening to her ramblings_, I though to myself with a smirk.

"Yeah guys I'm fine." I said with a small smile. "Just thinking." That seemed to be good enough and they continued the conversation with only a moments hesitation. Trying to look interested, I flicked my eyes over to _their _table, and listened into the heated conversation they were now having, thanks to me.

"How does she know, Edward?" the big one…Emmett, growled.

"I don't know", the bronze one replied just as heatedly, "I can't read her mind….she just seems to be….blank." He slammed his hands down on the table in frustration. Whipping his head to his other brother, Jasper, he asked, "Jazz, can you sense her emotions?" I looked away, as Jasper turned to look at me. "Nope," I heard him reply just as frustrated as Edward was. "Same thing as you, blank wall. Alice?" Jasper queried, turning to his tiny mate.

Her body went ridged, and her face blank. The others looked at her expectantly.

She snapped back, and slumped in her seat. "Nothing." She whispered in disbelief. "I don't understand; this has never happened before…except with the werewolves." She looked up. "Could that be it? Could she be a werewolf?"

"Yes!" Emmett exclaimed. "That has to be it. Phew, I was getting worried there." He smirked, clearly appeased. "Just one lone pup," he sneered, "we can take her…"

"That's not it." Edward interrupted.

"Huh?"

"She's not a werewolf. She doesn't smell like one." He paused, puzzled. "Actually, I can't smell her…at all. Can any of you?" I looked up at them and grinned as all of them shook there heads.

"But that doesn't mean anything," Jasper said. "She could just have such a bland scent that we can't differentiate between hers and all the others."

"Who really cares," the blonde one, Rosalie said, speaking for the first time. "She's probably just a normal human who took a lucky guess to explain our beauty. Why are _we _worrying about someone so insignificant?"

"Oh get your head out of your butt Rosalie," Alice snapped. "Haven't you been listening? _She. Is. Not. Natural._ None of us can sense her at all, and she didn't guess about us. She knew. The way she said the word, it was so assured, so full of loathing. You'd best be wary of her, until we know what she is and if we can trust her."

Rosalie snorted, and flipped her hair back in a fluid gesture. "As if _I _am going to trust a mere human _girl_." She sniffed in disdain. "She's not even that pretty."

"Are you _blind_ Rosalie," Edward snarled. "I haven't met her yet, but already I can tell she has a lot on you." The others on the table looked at Edward in shock, while Rosalie snorted again.

"Whatever. I'm going to class." Standing, she picked up her tray and left the table gracefully.

"She has some serious issues," Jasper muttered. "Ow!" he said in surprise as Emmett's fist collided with his arm.

"That's my wife your talking about" he growled.

"Yeah, yeah" jasper said, rubbing her arm. "I was just saying."

I sighed as they stood up to leave for class. I obviously wasn't going to find anything else out from them. I turned back to the people on my table, and found them all packing up, getting ready for class. I stood up and hastily cleared my untouched tray, tipping it all into a bin. Turning around, I found a thin, pretty girl waiting for me

.

"Hi Bella," she said shyly, "We both have biology now, so I thought I would wait for you and show you the way." I smiled in genuine warmth at the girl, surprised by her kindness.

"Thank you that would be great. I was with Jessica and that, but I think they already left." I smiled bitterly. "I didn't pay much attention to her at lunch, so she's probably peeved." The girl laughed.

"Probably," she agreed. "I'm Angela Webber, by the way."

"Thanks Angela."

We chattered about this and that as we walked towards the biology lab. Throughout the entire conversation, she didn't once mention my parents- or lack of, which I was thankful for. She was obviously a very kindhearted girl.

As we entered the classroom, she smiled at me in apology and sat next to a boy with brown hair and glasses. The teacher, Mr. Banner, took the piece of paper I handed to him, and told me to introduce myself to the class. Great.

"Hi everyone, I'm Bella, I'm seventeen, I like all types of music, except for rap and country, I read the classics and play five different instruments." I looked to Mr. Banner. "Where do I sit?" I asked.

He smiled kindly at me. "The only free seat in over in the back, next to Mr. Cullen." I stiffened at the name, and out of the corner of my eye, saw Edward stiffen in his seat. "You and he will be lab partners for the rest of the year." I nodded in thanks, and walked down the middle of the classroom, ignoring the admiring looks I received from the majority of the boys. Sitting next to Edward, I prepared myself for an hour of torture. Ignoring him the best I could, I diligently copied down the notes, though I had already done this class more than half a dozen times. Once I had copied the notes, Mr. Banner told us to talk among ourselves as he set up the prac.

"Hello," his velvety, musical voice said. "I'm Edward Cullen." I turned to find him looking at me, hand outstretched.

"Bella." I answered coolly, taking his hand in mine and shaking it briskly, before dropping it.

"How do you like Forks so far, Bella?"

I sighed. "Look Edward. I am totally against your kind. I find you repulsive and demonic, so please, spare me the small talk." He looked surprised at my outburst.

"My kind?" he repeated slowly. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Oh come on. Do you want me to say it again? Your kind. Vampires. Bloodsuckers. Leeches. Take your pick." I took a breath and continued in a lower voice, knowing he could hear me. "And don't give me that bullshit about you not knowing what I am talking about. I heard you at lunch. I am not a werewolf, by the way, but good guess." I smirked at his now dumbfound expression.

"You heard us?" he asked in surprise.

"Well obviously. You aren't the only creatures that have good hearing." He looked at me in wonder.

"What are you?" he whispered.

"That's for me to know, and you to _not_ to find out. Look, Edward" I paused as I felt a thrill go through me as I said his name. "I'm going to give your coven a chance. Leave town before dawn tomorrow and I won't kill you all."

"Kill us?" he asked, slightly skeptical, slightly annoyed. "And why would you do that?"

"Because you feed on the innocent, that's why." I answered, furious at his question.

He raised an eyebrow. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," I snapped.

He ignored me. "Do you eat meat?" I frowned.

"Yes, occasionally."

"Then maybe you're a bit hypocritical."

"I beg your pardon." I asked, outraged.

"We don't kill humans. We only hunt animals. It's hard, but I haven't drunk from a human in almost seventy years. There are members of my family, Rosalie, Alice, Esme who have never even tasted human blood." I stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you trying to tell me that you don't hunt humans?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes." He answered simply.

"I don't believe you."

He smiled. "Well that's not my fault. Look, I don't know who or what you are but if you can, come to my house tonight. My father can explain it all to you."

I paused to consider this. "Is that why your eyes are gold?

"Yes," he said. "We honestly mean no harm. We aren't a coven, we are a family. We go against our instinct so that we can live some kind of existence." He ripped a piece of paper out of his work book, and jotted down an address. "If you want, come tonight. My father would be happy to explain it all." I took the piece of paper, and looked down at the address.

"I'll think about it."

"Good." He smiled at me, and I almost stopped breathing at his beauty. As the bell rang, he walked gracefully out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

**Updated 5****th**** of June 2009**


	2. Converstions

**Title: **_**My Angel**_

**Pairings: **_**Bella/Edward**_

**Summary: **Isabella Swan is an archangel, exiled from heaven. When she comes to Forks, she is shocked to see a coven of vampires going to school with humans. Her prejudice is soon overcome when she meets Edward Cullen. BxE

**Word Count: **_**2,403**_

_**-------**_

EPOV

I strode out of the classroom as quickly as I could, whilst still appearing human. Weaving in and out of the students in the hall, I attempted to ignore the thoughts of others that echoed through my head, yet, even though I had had years of practice, some still slipped through.

"_I wonder if these jeans make me look fat.."_

"_URGH! Math's. I wonder if Marie will let me copy again.."_

"_That new chick is HOT! Damn, I wouldn't mind tapping THAT!"_ At this last though, I growled, and strove to regain my own peace of mind.

As I entered the parking lot, I was hit by the thoughts of my siblings, who were not so patiently waiting for me in my car.

"_I wonder what she is. She can't be human."_

"_God, I still don't see why everyone is so obsessed with her. I mean, I am__ sooo__ hotter than she is!" _

"_It's as if she blocks out my powers. All of our powers. I can't even feel her emotions. I wonder if Carlisle will have a theory."_

"_He must have invited her over! Why else wouldn't I be able to see what's happening tonight. I can't even tell what ill be wearing! Unless the werewolves are planning an attack...No the treaty is still intact. It must be her." _

As one, they noticed me approach.

"_There he is.."_

"_EDWARD!"_ The combination of four minds screaming at me made me cringe. I sighed as I opened my door and climbed into my beloved Volvo. My family often made fun that I could only love inanimate objects- my Volvo, my CDs' and my piano.

"Everyone, do you mind?" I said stiffly. "I can't tell you anything if you are all screaming at me."

"Sorry." They all said in unison, and their thoughts quickly became a murmur. I sighed in pleasure at the quiet, and started up the engine, pulling out of the school and racing down the road.

"She knows what we are," I said quickly. "She asked about the colour of our eyes, why they weren't red. She called us a coven. She has definetly met with our kind before." I paused, before blurting out, "She's not human."

"WHAT!" Rosalie shrieked. "What do you mean not human." I looked into the rearview mirror and saw Emmett comforting his wife who looked furious.

"Jeez, jealous much?" Alice muttered under her breath, and I fought to hold in my laugh. Before Rosalie could do anything more than snarl, I continued. "What I mean, is that I shook her hand, and it felt the same temperature as mine. Cooler, if that's possible. Her heartbeat is slower that any I have ever heard. She has no scent, blocks all of our powers, and," I said, "Her handshake would put Emmett to shame."

Now it was Emmett's turn to be upset.

"What do you mean puts me to shame? There is no way this chick could be stronger that me!" I met Jaspers eyes in the rearview mirror.

"_Should I calm him down a bit?" _

I nodded, and, as he sent a wave of calm towards Emmett, I heard my bear of a brother think, _"First chance, we are having an arm wrestle. Stronger than me! Whatever." _

Alice sighed. "Edward, continue." She said sourly, and shot a glare at Emmett and Rosalie.

"Thank you Alice," I said gratefully. "You should all know that she is potentially dangerous; she threatened us. She didn't mean it lightly either," I added on, as Rosalie scoffed. "I told her about our diet, and she seemed to believe me, but she is curious. I have invited her over tonight…" I ignored the protests from everyone in the backseat bar Alice, and continued, "Hopefully Carlisle will be able to convince her we are not harmful."

"It should work," Alice said doubtfully. "I see us alive tomorrow as long as Carlisle talks to her. If he doesn't... some of us may be harmed. I'm not sure; it's really hard to see the future when someone is blocking you." She sounded upset, and I could feel her guilt and self doubt through Jaspers thoughts. He put an arm around her small frame lovingly, and sent a wave of comfort and love towards her. "I don't like it Jazzy," she complained with a pout, and put her head into the crook of his neck. "Its not comfortable…It's like being blind!" Jasper continued to sooth his wife, alternating between sending her love and whispering words of encouragement, as I pulled into the driveway of our house. We jumped out of the car and raced inside, I of course, got there first. I ran up to Carlisle's study and knocked briefly before entering.

"_Come in Edward,"_ Carlisle thought, but I was already inside.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked quickly. _"Did Jasper lose control?" _

I shook my head and sighed deeply.

"Thank god." He muttered quietly, looking down. "Then what's wrong, Edward?"

I took an unnecessary breath and announced, "We have a situation." Carlisle looked at me questioningly.

"We have been discovered." Carlisle eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"What do you mean, discovered?" He queried.

"I mean, the new girl at school confronted me in Biology and told me straight up that she didn't like vampires. She wasn't even afraid of me." I paused then continued. "I don't think she is human."

"Is she a vampire?" he asked confused.

"No. At least not like any that I have ever met."

"Then Edward, be reasonable. What else could she be? She must be human."

I shook my head quickly. "Trust me Carlisle, she is no human. Her heart beat is so slow she should be dead or in a coma. She has no scent. Her hands feel cold! To me, the living dead! She isn't afraid of us like all the other humans. And," I said, smugly, knowing this would win him over, "she blocks all of our powers. I can't read her mind. It's as if she is a blank slate. Jasper can't even feel her emotions, let alone manipulate them. And she completely blocks Alice's view of the future. If she is involved, Alice can't see anything. It's almost like the werewolves except worse. Alice not only can't see Bella's future but, now that Bella has tied herself to us somehow, Alice can't see anything. She can't see what will happen tonight, if we are alive tomorrow. She can't even see what clothes she will be wearing tonight," I said and chuckled blackly. "She isn't human."

Carlisle looked slightly dazed by my tirade, but nodded slowly, as he considered what I had said. I began to pace, but listened into my fathers thoughts, which were in turmoil, in hopes of finding some useful information.

'_I have never heard of anything like this. Even the Volturi don't have this type of power. Could she be some type of werewolf? No, she has no scent. How about a half vampire half werewolf? That would explain the blocking of Alice's power, but not the blocking of the rest of my children. If she was half vampire she wouldn't be against our kind. And her temperature wouldn't be so cool. Then WHAT IS SHE?'_

"Edward," he began slowly. "I have no idea what she could be. In all of my existence I have never seen or heard anything like this. I can't tell you what she is if I can't see her. Do you think you could arrange a meeting of some sorts where I can talk to her?"

I smiled complacently, "Already done. She is coming over tonight. At least, I think she is," I added doubtfully. "Alice can't see much about tonight, so I am guessing she will be here."

"Well done son." Carlisle said proudly. I continued to pace silently, occasionally listening in to Carlisle's speculations. After a while, I left his office, and went into my room. Turning on a soft jazz number, I lay on my sofa and pondered the mystery that was Isabella Swan. For some reason, I felt taken by her. The way she smiled at her friends, the way her large brown eyes gleamed with intelligence and anger as she called me out on my pretences. I had never felt like this before in all of my existence. I continued to ponder this until I heard Jaspers thoughts.

'_What you are feeling now Edward, is love. I hope that clears up your confusion.' _

Love. Could that be it? After so long of being alone, could I honestly love someone who I had met only once and briefly at that, while she was threatening my life and that of my families? I smiled subconsciously, as I thought of how fierce she looked, and how beautiful. I had never seen such beauty in all of my years. Rosalie's so called perfection dimmed in her presence. I had shocked myself and my family when I had stood up for Bella at the lunch table. And, in Biology, when she had spoken my name, I had felt a thrill go through me as the word left her lips. All of a sudden I realised, Jasper was right.

I ardently loved Isabella Swan, no matter what she was.

--

The ringing of the doorbell broke my reverie.

The words_ "She's here" _ran through the minds of my entire family.

'_Edward,' _Alice thought, '_you should be the one to open the door. You are the only one who has had any contact with her.' _I ran down the stairs in a blur, and stopped in front of the door. My whole family was downstairs, looking at the door with a mix of apprehension, curiosity and fear.

'_Open it dear,'_ Esme thought, encouragingly. _'She won't bite.' _

Or so we hope, I thought to myself. I took a quick breath and opened the door. And there she stood, in the dim light of the porch, looking like a goddess. "Hello Bella," I said formally.

She smiled tightly and I could see the tension around her mouth and eyes, and knew it was hard for her to walk into our house. "Are you going to come in?" I asked quietly. "We won't hurt you, I promise."

She smiled again, and this time I could see a bit of genuine warmth in it. "As if you could," she murmured cheekily, and stepped past me into the house. I smiled hugely and, after closing the door, turned to see Bella staring at my family.

Not my family, I realised. Carlisle.

And Carlisle, was staring right back at her, disbelief displayed on his face.

"Carlisle?" Bella whispered timidly, emotion making her voice shake.

"Isabella?" He whispered back. Her answering smile was brilliant as she threw herself into his embrace. I looked at the faces of my family and noticed all of them had looks of complete shock, except Esme, who looked like she was about to faint, if that was possible for a vampire.

"I can't believe it's you," he whispered. "You look exactly the same. How?"

"All in good time," she answered, as he set her back onto her feet. "I missed you so much," she murmured. "All this time, I've been so alone." He smiled sadly.

"You will have to tell me the whole story. But for now, I want you to meet my family." He turned her to face us, and smiled reassuringly. "Isabella, this is my new family. That is Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, and, of course you know my son Edward." He smiled lovingly as he gestured towards Esme. "And this is my beautiful wife, Esme."

Bella gaped. "You got married, Carlisle!" He nodded, grinning foolishly, and I prepared myself for the tears that were obviously going to come from her. I was surprised, however when she laughed, and gave him a big hug, and then Esme. "I am so happy for you! When did this happen? How did you to meet?" She was basically jumping up and down in excitement.

"Can you guys slow down for a second, please," Emmett asked. "I'm really confused."

"We all are," I added, as I heard the perplexed thoughts running through everybody's head. They started to laugh, Carlisle bass and Bella's bell like laugh mingling together.

"I think we got a bit ahead of ourselves Carlisle," Bella said jokingly. "Maybe we should explain our…relationship to your family." She started to laugh again, and Carlisle nodded, still grinning.

"Why don't we sit down and Isabella and I will explain as much as we can." Carlisle suggested. We all nodded, and made our way to the living room, Carlisle sitting next to Esme on the sofa, Rosalie and Emmett on the love seat, Jasper and Alice on the other sofa, leaving Bella and I to sit on the ground.

'Where should we start?" Carlisle asked us all.

"How about how you two know each other?" I suggested, jealousy burning deep within me. I couldn't believe I had finally fallen in love, and the girl of my dreams was in love with my father!

"Well," Carlisle started, "I knew Bella when I was human." There was a stunned silence. Then…

'_What!' _Five minds yelled at the same time, making me cringe.

"Do you all mind?" I asked, clutching my head. The voices died down and I let go of my head thankfully. Looking at Bella, I asked, "How is that possible? You're not a vampire. How could you have possibly lived that long?"

She laughed bitterly. "Trust me Edward; I've lived a lot longer than that."

I looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean? How can you live that long? What are you?"

She smiled, shyly this time. "I can't believe this has happened. I came here tonight, preparing to kill a coven of bloodsuckers," she looked around apologetically as she said this word, "and now, I've met up with my best friend who died over three hundred and sixty years ago, and I am now preparing to tell all of you my deepest secret." She took a deep breath. "I have lived with this for so long. I can't believe I'm about to tell someone. A lot of someone's," she added, laughing. "You have all probably noticed I'm different to humans, yet I am not a vampire. The truth is," she paused.

"I'm an archangel. The archangel."

**Edited 5****th**** of June 2009**


	3. Love

_**This chapter is dedicated to Forever-Aurelie who gave me the idea of Mikes pick up line.**_

_**Thankyou sooo much!**_

**Title: **_**My Angel**_

**Pairings: **_**Bella/Edward**_

**Summary: **Isabella Swan is an archangel, exiled from heaven. When she comes to Forks, she is shocked to see a coven of vampires going to school with humans. Her prejudice is soon overcome when she meets Edward Cullen. BxE

**Word Count: 7,952**

(BPOV)

I looked around, and saw disbelief and shock on all of the Cullen's faces.

"An archangel?" Edward managed to choke out. I nodded in confirmation.

"HAHAHAHA!" I turned around to see Emmett laughing hysterically. "Good one Bella. No, seriously, what are you?"

"I'm telling the truth Emmett," I said slowly. "I am an angel. An archangel." His smile slowly faded from his face, as he realized I was telling the truth. I looked over to Carlisle, my dearest friend who, instead of looking shocked like the rest of his family, looked merely happy. "Carlisle," I questioned. "You don't look surprised." He shook his head slowly, still smiling. "I always knew you were special, Isabella. This just clears a lot up for me." I blushed at the complement.

"It's good to see you again Carlisle," I said softly, knowing he could hear me.

"You too, Isabella," he replied.

"So, if you're an angel, can you do…stuff?" Emmett asked.

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, like run fast, hear really well and lift heavy things."

I thought about this. "Yeah, I guess. I'm a lot faster and stronger than humans. I've never really had anybody to compare it too though. And, I do have some other…talents, you could say. Kind of like your mind reading, Edward, or Jaspers way with emotions. And of course Alice's visions. But different. All of your talents are just your human traits amplified. My powers are what I am. It's like saying all humans have to breathe. I, as an archangels have these powers. Does that clear anything up?"

The Cullen's looked at me blankly. Obviously not.

"How did you know about our powers Bella," Alice asked quietly.

I smirked. "I pay attention. You guys weren't really that subtle at school during lunch you know. I could hear you all easily. And it is good to know I don't smell like a dog." I laughed again.

"So what else can you do, then Bella," Edward asked, his eyes boring into mine, making my heart flutter.

"Excuse me?" I asked faintly.

"What other powers do you have?"

I shook myself out of my daze. "Oh well, I kind of get my powers back, every second century. To begin with, I was a normal human, except for the immortality. I then got my strength, speed and enhanced senses back, my ability to shield, see others souls, my sword, my ability to heal, my ability to change emotions, my ability to take on others traits, my ability to fight, and just recently received my ability to exhume and get rid of peoples sins. There are a few more in there, but I can't really describe them.

Edwards's brow wrinkled in confusion. "But then, you'd have to be over two thousand years old."

I nodded slowly.

"Are you serious?"

"I told you I had lived with the secret for a long time. I really did mean it."

Jasper asked the next question. "I thought all the archangels were men?"

I smirked at this. "No. I am THE archangel. Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael- you name it. In heaven, we don't have genders. We just…are. Or more like, I just am. Humans have just depicted me as many different men because they don't like the idea of a female doing brave acts. It's really quite simple. And, when I was exiled from heaven, I was put into female form. So here I am."

"So, you're a she-male?" Emmett asked in awe. The rest of the Cullen's shot him annoyed glances, and Rosalie hit him over the head in exasperation.

"OW! Rosie, what was that for?"

"For being an idiot." She hissed back.

I stifled a giggle. "No Emmett, I am not a she-male. I have been female for over two millennium. I'm pretty sure I'm a girl.

"Oh." He said simply, and mulled this over.

"So, should we get back to our story, Carlisle?" I asked.

"WAIT!" Emmett shouted.

"What?" I asked confused.

"How strong are you?"

"Umm, I don't know. Strong?"

He smirked. "Stronger than me?"

I finally understood what we were getting at. "Honestly? Yes."

He looked outraged. "What! Prove it." I smiled at how child like he was.

How do you prove something like that? "Umm, well I built the sphinx in less than ten minutes."

"Are you serious?" Alice asked, amazed.

"Deadly. How do you think the pyramids were built?"

Carlisle cleared his throat. "I think we should continue the story, don't you Isabella?" I nodded in affirmation.

"Yes, please do." Esme added softly, speaking for the first time. I could see how nervous she was about Carlisle and my mysterious relationship, and immediately reached out with my senses and calmed her.

"Thank you Jasper." She said.

Jasper looked confused. "Thank you for what Esme?"

"For calming me down." She said with a frown.

"But I didn't do anything."

I blushed. "That was me. Sorry. I could just sense your confusion and anxiety. You don't need to worry. Carlisle and I are merely good friends." At this, Carlisle looked shocked. He turned to Esme with a worried expression.

"You thought I could honestly love anybody as much as I love you Esme? How could you doubt my love? Nobody could replace you. Ever." He shook her slightly at this last sentence, and her body began to shake with sobs.

"I..was..just so scared..that you would..leave me…I love you so much!" Carlisle wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest.

"Never." He said fiercely. "I could never love anyone as much as I love you." They continued to embrace each other, until Esme began to calm down.

Carlisle looked up. "Would you all excuse as for a few minutes?" We all nodded, as he picked Esme up gently, and rushed up the stairs.

"Maybe I should go," I suggested. "We can always continue another day."

"No!" Edward basically yelled. I turned to him with my eyebrows raised, and could feel the embarrassment rolling off him. If he could blush, I knew he would be bright red. "Umm, what I mean is…is that I'm sure some of us still have questions. Don't we, guys?" he turned to his siblings with a pleading expression, basically begging them to help him get out of this embarrassing situation, and I could hardly contain my giggles. For some reason, I was immensely pleased he didn't want me to leave. His siblings grinned evilly at him.

"No, not really," Alice replied.

"Yeah, I'm good." Jasper agreed.

"Unless there is going to be an arm-wrestle, I'm fine." Emmett added.

Rosalie just looked at her nails.

Edward sighed and turned back to me. "Okay, seeing as my brothers and sisters wont help me out of this one," he shot a glare at them, earning a giggle from me, "I would like to ask you if you would want to stay here a bit longer, and continue to explain?"

I pouted. "Just to explain? Are you saying that is the _only_ reason you want me here Edward?" I asked, and batted my eyelashes, ignoring the laughs we were getting from his family. He looked at me dazed.

"What was that?" he asked, and smiled a crooked smile. Now it was my turn to be dazzled.

"Umm I was wondering if the only reason you wanted me here was so I could talk."

Emmett's booming laughter broke us from our conversation. "Aww! Look, Eddie is growing up. His first attempt at flirting, and he gets whipped by some two thousand year old chick." He wiped away a fake tear. I blushed in mortification. Me. Blushed. I'm an angel! I'm not supposed to be embarrassed by anyone.

"Enough," I growled, making them all laugh harder. I rolled my eyes, and looked at Edward.

"Do you want to go and listen to my CD's?" he asked timidly. I nodded, and, as I felt myself blush again, raced up the stairs, waiting for him at the top of the landing.

"Which room is yours?" I asked, and he motioned to the third door on the right. I started to walk forward, but stopped, as I noticed the crucifix hanging above my head. I reached out, and stoked the soft wood, remembering the day when it was made.

"You knew him didn't you? Carlisle's father?" I nodded, and started as he reached out and wiped the tears that were running down my face. I hadn't even realized I was crying.

"He was a good man." I whispered, emotion making my voice husky. "Mislead, but good none the lest. He was the closest thing I have ever had to a father. He cared for me. Looked out for me. That's how I first me Carlisle." I smiled at the memory. "I was at the church, helping Father Cullen with the sermon. All of a sudden this young man I have never seen before runs up, hugs the Father, turns around, says, 'you must be Isabella,' and hugs me too." I laughed. "Let me tell you, it was a bit of a shock. I just nodded. I finally found out that the Father Cullen was Carlisle's father and we became really close. Like brother and sister. I ended up living with them for a while. Both Carlisle and I knew the Father was killing innocent people, believing them to be Vampires and Witches. I began to help Carlisle find the covens of true vampires. When I heard he had been attacked by the sewer vampire, I knew it was my fault. After that, I left mainstream society. I had…this personal vendetta against vampires. I wanted to destroy them all, for taking my only friend, my family away from me. Not how an angel should act, I know. But I had nothing on this earth. No reason to live. So, I lived through the revenge. But now, I feel like I can start living again. That I have a reason to be on this earth, that my existence doesn't have to be wasted." I looked at him intently. "Do you know what I mean?"

He nodded, looking at me in awe. "I am young, compared to you, but I know what you mean. Ever since I have been changes, I have had love; from Carlisle, then Esme and the rest of my family. But, I always felt alone. That, I would never be complete, that I would live this existence alone and never have the happiness that the rest of my family have. Only very recently, have I realised that it doesn't have to be this way. That, even if I am damned, my life can have happiness."

I walked slowly into his room, and sat on the sofa. "What do you mean damned?"

He sat at the other end of the sofa, and looked down at his hands. "I don't have a soul. I gave it all up when I became…this." He gestured to his body. "Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful to have the chance to continue living, but I can't help but feel cheated…I'll never have the opportunity to truly be at peace. When, if, I cease to be, I'll go to hell." He said this word harshly, spitting it out. "No matter what I do, I'll never have the opportunity of eternal peace."

"Edward." I said softly, reaching out and touching his leg, feeling a jolt of electricity at the connection. "How can you believe that the Lord would create his creatures just so they can go to hell? Do you not trust in his benevolence? You _do _have a soul, all of your family does. You are the only vampires I have ever met to have souls. By going against your nature, what is easy for you, and hanging onto your humanity, you gain the right to go to heaven. How can you doubt that someone as wonderful as Carlisle, or Esme, or _you_, would be damned. Never."

He looked up and I could see the hope shinning in his eyes. "Really?" He whispered. I nodded."How can you tell?"

"Its one of my abilities, remember." I paused. "Would you like me to describe your soul to you?" he nodded wordlessly. I looked closely at his, seeing what he was, what made him. I looked past the boundaries of flesh, and into his soul. What I saw made me gasp. "Its…so beautiful. I've never seen such a thing before. It's," I struggled to explain what I saw. "Inhuman. You don't trust yourself, don't trust your worth, and don't believe you have the right to this existence. You believe that you are a monster. You. Are. Wrong. You are one of the first creatures I have ever met that actually deserve a place in heaven. I smiled up at his shocked expression. "Carlisle, he was the first."

"Did you really see all that?" he asked, in a whisper so low I could barely hear him.

"I can."

"Thank you." He said softly, and began to shake with sobs of shock and happiness. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. And, it was at that moment that I felt my soul move from my chest. Move outwards, and join with Edwards, and it created something so beautiful that it hurt my eyes to see it. It was at that moment, that I knew I loved him. I knew I was not alone anymore.

I had found my soul mate.

We stayed like that for a while, Edward crying, and me rocking backwards and forwards, crooning to him, to shocked to form real words. I had found my soul mate. After all these years, I was complete. I felt whole, like I was full up of love for him. And, in between the waves of joy and disbelief rolling of him, I could also feel the love, as strong as mine was for him. I could only hope his was for me. Slowly, the sobs lessened and I loosened my grip on him so that he could sit up.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, ashamed of his actions. "I have lived with that fear for so long; it was a bit of a shock." I smiled in understanding, and reached out gingerly to grab his hand, once again feeling a jolt of electricity go through me as our skin met.

"It's okay," I whispered. Stroking his hand gently. "I understand. I would be shocked too. There is no need to feel ashamed." He smiled slightly, but kept his eyes diverted, and stared at our joined hands instead. "You can look at me," I whispered. He raised his eyes slowly, and I felt a shock in my stomach as our eyes met. "What colour eyes did you have when you were human?" I asked curiously.

"Emerald green," he replied with a sigh. "Just like my mother's."

"Green," I repeated, trying to imagine it, and succeeding. "Wow." I whispered.

He smiled in confusion, "Wow?" he asked, eyes dancing with humour.

"Umm, I mean that, wow, as in...Umm I would think… Not that I care, but.."

He burst into laughter, interrupting my pathetic stuttering. "Spit it out!"

I tried to regain what little dignity I had left. "All I meant was that I imagine it would have suited you."

He tried to keep a straight face. He was no longer upset, instead teasing. "Oh really." He said. "And how does 'wow' encompass that?"

I sighed. "Fine. I said wow because I could imagine how good looking you would have been with green eyes and I was momentarily stunned. Happy?" I could feel a slow burn across my cheeks, and realised I was blushing. Again.

He chuckled softly. "I'm flattered." And smiled into my eyes, making me melt.

"Mmm" I muttered, not willing to make a fool of myself again and attempt to speak in my dazzled state.

"How many times have you been to school?" he asked my curiously.

"Eight," I replied.

We lapsed into a semi awkward silence, me still holding his hand, when Edwards face lit up, "I know! Lets compare the worst pick up lines we have ever had delivered to us. You start."

"Oookaaay," I said slowly, thinking back. "At the last school I went to, over in Arizona, a boy, Troy, kept after me continuously. One day, after I had ignored him for around he cornered me in the cafeteria. He asked me if I wanted to 'sit on his lap and talk about the first thing that popped up.'" I started giggling uncontrollably at the disgust on Edwards face.

"Teenagers these days," he muttered. "Do you clean your pants with Windex, because I can see myself in them," he quoted sourly. "Lauren."

I giggled again. "Want to see my Hard Drive? I promise it isn't 3.5 inches and it ain't floppy."

He just looked at me, too shocked to speak.

"WAIT! I have the best one hands down. I was sitting at my desk in History today, and Mike Newton came up to me, and he was like, did it hurt? So I replied, did what hurt? And then he goes…" I stopped mid-sentence to gasp for breath; my laughter had become too hard to manage. "He goes, did it hurt when you fell for heaven, because I've never seen an angel fly so low." At this point Edward was shaking with laughter too, obviously finding the humour in the irony. "So I go, actually Mike, yes, yes it did. You imagine falling from the heavenly realm into the earthly and then crashing quiet hard into the ground. It hurt like hell! He just looked at me like a confused puppy and walked away." We were both gasping for unnecessary air at that point.

"That's hilarious," Edward said, and wiped a non existent tear away, causing me to giggle again. We lapsed once again into silence, but this time it was comfortable.

"Bella," Edward began hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"I know I haven't known you for long, but… I feel like I have. Like we have always been like this...I've never been so comfortable with anybody before."

I felt my breath hitch, I felt the same way, but because I was in love with him. Was he trying to say something to me? "I…I feel the same way. Never, in all of my existence have I felt this way, besides with Carlisle. But even with him, I felt different. He was like a brother to me…" I trailed off, realising I had said much more than I had meant too.

"That's what I feel," Edward said with a nod. "I'm comfortable with all of my sisters, but I've never felt like this with them before. I feel…drawn too you. And I don't understand why."

"I do." He looked at me curiously and it took all my control not to slap myself in the head. Did I want to tell him why we got on so well? After not even knowing him for twenty-four hours? Then answer- yes, I did, badly. Because the sooner we were together, the sooner a happier forever started.

But how to explain?

"Edward," I began softly. "Do you believe in soul mates?"

He nodded slowly. "Of course I do. You can't live with vampire couples and not believe that they are meant to be. Their relationships are so complex, so full of passion, so long!" He chuckled. "I believe everyone in my family has found their true soul mate."

"Well…' I said slowly. "Good. Because the reason we get along so well is that, we are soul mates. When I saw your soul before, it joined with mine." I looked up into his face and saw shock and then disgust flit across his face. I felt my stomach sink. I tugged my hand from his and wrapped them around my chest to keep myself from falling apart.

"Bella, I am so sorry." He whispered.

I nodded, but kept my face turned down, as traitor tears began to fall down my face.

"Are…are you crying?" he asked worriedly and put a hand under my chin to lift my face. Stubbornly, I kept my eyes averted.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly, an emotion like pain in his voice.

"Oh I don't know Edward! Maybe because I didn't realise how disgusting I was to you. I'm sorry this happened, but I didn't get any say in this either you know." I spat the words out and tried to stop crying, but my heart felt like it had exploded in my chest. I wanted to curl up and cry.

"Disgusting to me?" he said slowly. "What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes. "How you don't want me. I shouldn't have said anything…" I mumbled, but trailed off as he moved his hand from underneath my chin to press against my lips instead, stopping my rant.

"You thought…_I_ didn't want _you_!" he asked, disbelief choking his perfect voice. "Bella, I was apologising because I thought you felt you were being forced into something because of my feelings. I didn't want you to feel pressured into anything. How could you ever think I would find you, the gorgeous, sensitive, _angelic, _person that you are disgusting? Bella, I've know I have only just met you, but," he paused and dropped his hand from my mouth. "I'm in love with you."

What?

I looked into his eyes and asked slowly, "What did you say?"

'Isabella Swan, I'm in love with you. And I understand if you don't…"

"Shhh," I said interrupting his sentence. "You love me?"

"I do."

I couldn't contain the euphoric grin that covered my face. **HE** loved me.

"Edward," I said savouring the word. "I love _you_. More than you could know." His face was priceless.

"You do?" he asked, grinning broadly. I nodded back smiling just as wide. He reached over and put a hand around my waist, pulling me closer to him so that I basically sat on his lap. "Bella," he said hesitantly. "I very badly want to kiss you. Would you mind?" I shook my head, and was still shaking my head as he pulled my face to his, and slowly lowered his lips onto mine. The feeling was incredible. I had never felt so alive, so happy, so _loved_. I wanted it to never end. My hand made its way up into his hair and secured his mouth to mine, deepening the kiss. I thrilled at the feeling of our lips moving in sync with each other. Wanting more, I traced his bottom lip with my tongue, begging for entrance, which I received. We both moaned as out tongues met. Our breathing increased as did my grip on his hair. After what seemed forever, our kisses began to lessen, until we both pulled away panting.

"Wow." He said breathlessly, mouth slightly swollen.

"Wow indeed," I said, agreeing, feeling slightly fuzzy.

I had just had a full on make out session with Edward Cullen.

My love.

My soul mate.

.God.

OOOoooOoOooOooOooOooOooOoOooOoooooooOooOooOooooOooOooooooooOooOOooOoOooo

We continued the rest of the night like that, kissing and holding each other. We talked about the oddest things, the fashion change over the years, the invention of the TV, our favourite movies, books, actors. Before I knew it, dawn had broken. I pulled reluctantly away from his warm embrace.

"I should go," I whispered sadly. "I have to go and get ready for school." He grinned.

"Do you really expect Alice to let you go and choose your own clothes while she has you here as a captive? She's waiting for you in her room." I opened my mouth to argue, but he silenced me with a swift kiss. "It's better to go quietly," he said amused. "Trust me." Sighing in defeat I disentangled myself from his embrace and stalked over to Alice's room. I knocked on the door and only had to wait a few brief moments before it was yanked open to reveal Alice's enthusiastic face.

"Bella!" she squealed, throwing her arms around me, "We are going to have so much fun," she stated, as she yanked me forcefully into her room and through, into the adjourning bathroom. "Sit," she instructed, pointing to a chair in front of the mirror. I sat without a complaint, cursing Edward in my head. For the next hour I was poked, prodded and primped. Finally, Alice turned the chair I was sitting on and let me look in the mirror. I felt my jaw drop. Naturally, I was beautiful: I was immortal after all. But Alice had worked magic. I literally glowed, my skin look even more perfect than usual and my lips look tempting and kissable. My hair was dead straight, and my eyebrows plucked to perfection.

"Wow." I said.

Alice laughed, a trilling sound that resonated through the bathroom. "I know!" she squealed. "You look amazing! You put Rosalie to shame. Edward is not going to be able to control himself. Now, CLOTHES!" She grabbed my hand and yanked me towards her cupboard. Rummaging through, she tossed me low riding, blue jeans, a white top that said bite me, and black, stiletto heels. I raised my eyebrows at the last item and she shrugged.

"Us short people need all the height we can get." Smirking, I quickly pulled off the clothes I was wearing and put on the ones I had been given.

"Nice," she Alice said approvingly. "Lets go, the boys are waiting."

As we descended down the stairs, I reached out with my mind and tuned into Edward's thoughts, eager to hear his thoughts on my make-over.  
_What is taking them so long? Even Rosalie doesn't normally take this long to get ready...God, am I really this obsessed with her already that I count down the minutes she is gone? I know I love her but this has all happened so quickly. But she is so much like me...she really is my perfect match...its amazing one person can be that smart and kind and....beautiful! _His thoughts trailed off as I came into view, but I could feel the shock and admiration coming off of him.

"You like?" I asked as I came to a stop in front of him. His eyes were slightly dazed, but his smile was brilliant.

"Love, there is no possible way for me not to like how you look, but I must say..." he shook his head in bemusement, "you do look absolutely stunning."

"Are you sure?" I teased.

His reply was to put his hands around my waist and kiss me soundly.

"Get a room!" Emmett. My reply to that was to free one hand from Edward's hair and gesture in his direction just what I thought he should go do. His answering laugh was so loud I swear I could feel it vibrate through me.

"Edward, I really like this girl. You have good taste in soul mates." Edward broke our kiss at last, breathing slightly quicker than normal, and glared at his brother.

"I'm so glad you approve Emmett," he said dryly. Emmett smiled in a child like manners, giving us all a good view of his dimples and then, with Rosalie hanging off of his arm ,glaring at me, walked into the garage.

"What car are we going in?" I asked as Edward and I followed, with Alice and Jasper trailing behind us, Alice no doubt eyeing off my hair, which had been mussed up by Edward's hands.

"My Volvo," he said. "Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are going in the jeep." We stopped in front of the silver car, and I gave a small wave to Alice, who was heading towards the jeep, and slid into the car, Edward shutting the door behind me. Moving quickly, he strode around the car in what would have been as blur to human eyes, but I followed his movements easily. Jumping into the driver's seat, he snapped on his seat belt-for no apparent reason, started the engine, and peeled out of the garage. Once we were on the road, he reached across the seat for my hand. I slid mine into his warm grasp and smiled in bliss at the feeling of love radiating off of him. Closing my eyes, and leaning back into the headrest I basked contently in the feelings I had been waiting for: for over two millennia.  
His thumb trailed circles around mine and I smiled hugely as the movement sent tingles into my stomach. I heard Edward catch his breath, and I opened my eyes and tilted my head to look at him. He was staring at me with wide eyes, paying no attention to the road, yet still somehow managing to steer it around the twist and turns.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"You're so beautiful," he answered. "When you smiled, it was as if the sun itself shone through you: I don't know how else to explain it. Bella, you looked like an angel." My heart was hammering in my chest by the time he had finished.

"Edward, do you know how much I love you already? Everything about you draws me in. You don't know how long I have waited for you-for the ability to feel this way." I squeezed his hand between the two of mine, trying to make him understand the depth of my feelings. "But these feelings also scare me. If I can feel this way after one day, how strong will they be after two centuries? And what would happen to me if I ever lost you...." I stopped speaking as tears started to run down my face-the very idea of losing Edward was unfathomable.

"Shh," he soothed. "You don't have to worry about that. I'll always be with you. We were made for each other-we are both immortals." I smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood and wiped the tears from my face.

"Your right," I said. "We have each other now, and your family. What could harm seven vampires and a pissed of angel?" He laughed loudly, and I joined in. Looking out the window I realised we were entering the school parking lot already.

"My gosh, you drive like a maniac! I couldn't even run here that fast," I said in shock as he parked the car in the first available car park, flashed me a crooked grin, jumped out of the car, and walked around, at a human pace, and opened the door for me. "Why thank you, kind sir," I said jokingly.

"Your welcome, my lady," he answered in kind, and went to kiss my hand.

"Uh uh," I said, pulling my hand back. He looked at me with confusion and a bit of hurt in his eyes. I tapped my lips invitingly. "If you are going to kiss me, I'd prefer it if you did it properly." His face lit up, and he pulled me towards me, and lowered his lips to mine tenderly. I moaned as his tongue found mine, and put my hands behind his head, securing his face to mine. I was happily resigning myself to a long make out session, when the bell that signalled homeroom rung. I pulled back and groaned, wrapping my arms around his waist and placed my head into the crook of his neck, and sighed as my body moulded into his. "Ready to go a shock the human's with the quickness of our relationship?" I asked, voice muffled by his shirt. His chest rumbled as he laughed.

"I am if you are." Pulling back, I placed my hand into his.

"Then lead the way."

Walking into school was interesting to say the least. There was the normal gawking of our peers, as we walked through the corridor, at our beauty. Today however, it was multiplied as the girls and boys of Forks high school took in Edward and my conjoined hands. As we walked past the different clicks, looks of confusion, shock and disgruntlement passed over the faces of the students, and as soon as we had passed-the whispering started. Lauren and Jessica were two of the vast majority who where prone to gossiping.

_Can you believe she is with him already?  
What a whore!  
He's probably just using her-once he gets what he wants he'll dump her like the trash she is.  
She isn't even that pretty._

At this Edward just shook his head and pulled me closer. "It amazes me how much jealousy can blind people." He whispered into my ear. "But calling you _pretty_ is blasphemy. You are divine. Don't listen to what these mere mortals think-only a very limited few can broaden their minds enough to accept difference." He kissed me on the top of my head, and then looked significantly at Angela, who was watching us in shock, yet happiness. Seeing me look at her she smiled, waved and then gave me the thumbs up. I grinned in response, and snuggled closer to Edward.

"Angela is amazing," I agreed. "Out of all the students her aura is the purest. She is completely selfless." Edward nodded in agreement. We stopped in front of my homeroom. "Well, I'll see you at lunch, I guess," gloomily thinking of the periods I had without Edward. I attempted to detangle my hand from his, but he held on. Looking up, I saw amusement written clearly on his face.

"Trying to get rid of me so quickly?" he asked.

"Edward," I sighed. "You're going to have to let go of me, otherwise you'll be late to homeroom and get a detention. And we don't want that do we."

He looked at me innocently. "But I'm standing right outside my homeroom. It seems to me that you are the one stopping me from entering the room and therefore making me late, as well as yourself."

I felt my brow wrinkle in confusion. "I don't understand." I admitted finally.

"Well you see," he said with a grin. "Carlisle called the school last night and told them how your family were very close to us. And that, now you were by yourself and not knowing anybody in this town, besides us of course, he thought it would be as good idea if you had someone you knew in with you..."

"And..." I prompted.

"Well, Carlisle has all the women in this town wrapped around his little finger. Mrs. Cope is no different. I am now, in every one of your classes. Just in case you get lost or something, you know?" he winked at me.  
I squealed in happiness and threw my arms around him, squeezing him as hard as I could. "Yay!" I said, squeezing him even harder.

"Umm, love," he wheezed. "Mind easing up a bit?"

I let go and stepped back, "Sorry" I said, wrinkling my nose. "I forget how strong I am."

"Yeah," he said ruefully, rubbing his ribs. "You sure don't look like you have it in you." I socked him in the arm quickly, he gave me a hurt look, and then we walked into the room, quickly sitting down as the teacher gave us a stern look over her glasses.

For me, the rest of the day was absolutely blissful. I walked from one class to the next, holding hands with Edward, who looked like my own personal god (no pun intended.)

First period was fun-not because the teacher was good, in fact-she shouldn't have been allowed to teach the subject she was so wrong. As the teacher started to drone on about wrongly formed information, I timidly reached out with my mind, and made contact with Edward's gently, worried about his reaction. As I let myself be known, he bolted upright, with as small exclamation of surprise, drawing the attention of the teacher, and the rest of the class to him. I withdrew my mind quickly, as he quickly made an excuse up about knowing a family member who served in the war in which died in the battle she was talking about. After giving a quick made up history, that was rather accurate I thought, the teacher turned her attention unwilling back to the rest of the class, and continued her droning. Ignoring Edward's inquiring look, I reached out with my mind again, quicker this time, and spoke into his mind.

_Edward it's me._

_  
Bella?_ He thought

_  
__Yes_

_  
But...how?_

_  
__An extension of my ability to read minds. Sure beats history huh?_

_  
You got that right._

_  
__You do realize that you should be able to learn how to do this, right?_

_  
Are you joking?_

_  
__Of course not, love. To begin in, you may only be able to enter a certain persons mind, but if you practise, you should be able to do this to anyone._

_  
But I thought the only reason I could read minds in the first place was because of a trait I had as a human strengthen when I became a vampire?_

_  
__It is. However, there is nothing saying that you cannot take that strength and strengthen it even more. Just like Alice should be able to look into the past, as well as the future-its only purely chance that she looks into what could be rather than what was. Look at Jasper for instance. He was extremely sensitive to the people's emotions around him and manipulative when he was human, and that is how he got the gift when he was turned. But he subconsciously trained himself to transfer one person's emotions to another and to spread that emotion to more than one person-now, he could manipulate what everyone in a room is feeling. If he can train himself to do that, why can't you?_

_  
I never thought about it that way_

_  
__And after that, you can try other things. If you can enter other peoples mind and hear their thoughts, and speak to them, maybe you can make them hear your thoughts. You also may be able to block your mind so well that even Alice will not be able to see what your decisions are. _

_  
But...that is amazing! I've never heard of people enhancing their talents to that degree-not even the Volturi._

_  
__The Volturi are weak. They think they are gods among immortals and mortals, but they are far from the truth. They are not the oldest beings out there. That is why I know of this and they do not._

_  
Your right. Compared to you, the Volturi are newborns._

_  
__Are you implying that I am old?_

_  
I'm not implying it. I'm stating it._

_  
_Before I could reply to his last remark, the bell that signalled the end of the class rang, and I reluctantly retreated from Edward's mind, back into my own. Smiling at me, Edward held out his hand and I took it, smiling back. Before I knew it lunch period came around. As we entered the cafeteria, it felt as if the whole room turned to stare at us. Ignoring everyone, we went and stood in the lunch line, got our food, and made our way over to where the rest of his family were sitting, looking incredibly bored, except for Alice, who was looking mildly excited.

"Hey guys," I said cheerfully, walking behind Alice and giving her a quick one arm hug. "How are you all."

"Bored to death," Emmett said glumly. I shot an amused look to Edward, who just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, well that sucks then doesn't it," I replied sitting down next to Edward, who was talking quietly with Alice; no doubt about the new found option of increasing their powers. Since my two closest links to the rest of the family were of in their own little world, I was left to fend for myself.

"So, Jasper, what was life in the military like?"

He turned his blond head towards me, with a surprised look on his face. "Well," he drawled, "before I got killed, it was pretty good. I liked the responsibility-and people generally liked me, so I did well, moved up throughout the ranks rather quickly. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was there too. I worked as a nurse at the hospitals."

"You did?" he asked, and I could feel curiosity and surprise radiating off of me.

"Surprised?" I asked. "With my ability to heal, why would I have been anywhere else when my father's children were dying before their time?"

"Oh" he wrinkled his brow. "I forgot about the whole god, healing thing."

"You did?" I said, amused.

He felt my amusement, and grinned. "Yeah, well you don't really look like an angel. It's kind of easy to forget. You don't really act or speak like an archangel..."

"I don't? And how would you know?" I grinned back at him. "Right now, I'm not how I was when I was in heaven. I'm like any other immortal, or person, or whatever. And as for speaking like one, well, after two millennia you learn to fit into the society in which you live in. I'm sure you can relate to that."

He nodded his head, and leaned into me a bit more. "So, how does the whole healing thing work? And you said you had a sword...and that you were faster and stronger than us. Edward stole you last night, and I didn't get to ask you anything. At let me tell you, it was the worst for me. There was a lot of curiosity going around the room."

I laughed. "I bet. Well, I can answer you those..." I looked into the future, to see when the best time would be. "Tonight at eight. All of us are going out to your field, and we are going to play baseball!" I let my enthusiasm leak out into my voice.

"Oh really?" he cocked an eyebrow. "And you know this because..."

"Because it will happen."

"Right...."

I winked at him, and then stuck out my tongue. I turned to look at Edward, who was still talking intently with Alice. "Edward, love," I said, nudging him with my elbow, hard. He winced, and turned to look at me.

"Yes darling?" he replied, amusement in his voice.

"Time to be social now don't you think Edward?" I asked, battering my eyelashes.

He laughed at my antics. "Sure, love, sorry. Did you have a good chat with Jasper?"

"It was interesting. But," I put on a hurt expression. "Apparently I don't act like a real angel." I pouted.

He leaned in swiftly and kissed my proffered lips, making me smile.

"Well, you an angel in my eyes. And let me tell you, I have very good eyesight." I smiled, and then frowned as I saw who was approaching our table.

"Great, tri-hards approaching fast." I muttered to the general occupants of the table. They all turned to see Jessica and Lauren walking towards our table, and Edward, Alice, Jasper and surprisingly, Rosalie all glared at them; their cold expressions making them halt in the middle of their strides, and then continued walking, haughty yet uncertain looks on their faces.

Edward reached over, and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close, and I snuggled up as close as I could, sighing in bliss.

"What is it?" I murmured quickly, my to him, planting a kiss underneath his chin.

"I'm guessing you're not reading their minds," he muttered back just as fast, words blurring, into my ear. "They are not here for a friendly reason." I looked over to Rosalie who was glaring ferociously at the two girls.

"Hmmm," I said thoughtfully, and then turned my attention to the mortals who had stopped right in front of Edward and me.

"Hi Edward," Jessica said, giving a huge smile.

He nodded curtly. Her smile wavered, and she took in the rest of the faces on the table, who were glaring at them with open hostility.

Umm...well..we were just thinking...umm we didn't want you to feel...ah" she trailed off and shrunk back in fear, and I guessed that Edward was reading her mind, and not liking what he was seeing-and that that was reflecting on his face. Lauren stepped in, taking over for her fallen comrade.

"What we are trying to say is that we don't want you to feel obligated to look after _Bella_," she spat my name out as if it was poisoned, "just because nobody else likes her, and your parents know her." I raised my eyebrows in amusement.

"Is that the reason you think I am hanging out with the Cullen's, Edward especially, is because they feel sorry for me?" I sniggered. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise that you both don't have brains-is the condition hereditary?"

I could feel Edward shaking against me, trying hard to keep his laughter in, as I stared inquiringly at them.

"You _slut_," Lauren spat, and Edward stopped shaking, instead a low growl was forming in his chest. I nudged him, hard. "You just think you can come in and take over? You think that anybody actually likes you?" her voice had risen, and we were beginning to attract stares. "They are all just sorry for you, because you don't have a family, are probably poor as shit, and are ugly." I opened my mouth to retort, but somebody bet me to it.

"You worthless piece of scum," Rosalie's voice purred dangerously. "You think that you, with your cheap jeans and even cheaper reputation can come over here and talk to one of _us_ like _that_?" she slowly stood up, and Emmett stood behind up next to her, looking just as ferocious, if not a bit confused, obviously backing his wife up, not matter how surprised he was. "Get the hell away from here before I mess your face up so bad, it will challenge your _reputation_. I think we both know who the real slut is here, don't we Lauren," she said her name icily. "And Jessica, get the hell out of my sight, before I decide to do the same to you."

Both of the girls retreated, looks of shock on their faces, turned, and practically bolted out of the doors. Some of the students began to cheer, but immediately stopped as Rosalie turned her stare upon them. She sat down, with Emmett next to her, and resumed staring out of the window. I could tell Edward was gaping at her next to me, but I just nodded at her thankfully, and whispered a quiet thanks. She nodded in return, but didn't bother from turning away from the window.

"It's really odd," Edward whispered to me, so quietly only I could here. "Her thoughts towards you are now almost friendly. This morning, she loathed you."

I nodded. "I think she realised we both have more in common than she realised. We both will protect our families no matter what. And I think she has realised that I am now a part of that family, whether she likes it or not." I glanced at Rosalie, and noticed she was now looking at me. I gave her a small smile, and she returned it.

I looked around the table and for the second time in my whole life, feel totally at peace.

I had a family again, something I cherished more than anything-and nothing was going to take that away from me.

Nothing.

**  
Reviews are nice!**

**Edited 6****th**** of June 2009**


End file.
